


Sexting

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Jones deserves the world tbh but I'm just not that kind, Ben Jones deserves this, F/M, John Barnaby is a loveable shit, Oral Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Sometimes you just have to make your boyfriend's day a little harder, payback's a bitch after all.Kinktober prompt: SextingCross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Ben Jones/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Sexting

Perhaps you ought to have been kinder, taken pity on the already stressed man who sat at his desk worrying his fingers through his hair as he stared blankly at the file in front of him. Perhaps you ought to have been the kind type, offered to make him a cup of tea or maybe go over some files for him to lessen the load while you waited for a witness for your own case to come into the station. On any other day you may well have even offered a reassuring smile as you rubbed his back in sympathy, maybe even discussed the case with Barnaby if only to give him a moments peace.

But you were in no mood to be kind.

Staying at his place had been logical at the time, you were both exhausted from work, and your stress relief had gone on long into the night. You were actually surprised to find you were able to wake up early enough to head home for a change of clothes before work, but it seemed your plans clashed with Ben’s.

Woken up to the feel of his kisses caressing the bare skin of your shoulder felt heavenly, drawing a hum from your lips as you slowly opened your eyes to the waking world. It was barely light outside, and the fact he had any energy after so little sleep should have surprised you. But it seemed he was fuelled by something far more energising than sleep as he met your gaze with a smirk, dropping his lips lower with each kiss as he drew the thin fabric of the sheet from your body.

He knew your body far too well for such a short relationship, always able to tease out your attention. It wasn’t long until his lips had crept even further, his tongue darting out to trace along your slit in the most enticing way… Surely this was the best possible way to wake up. It was with such an ease that he worked your body, drawing you forwards until your back was arched against the mattress, eager to find release against his mouth.

And then he was gone.

With a heated gasp you were pushing off from the bed, desperately searching for the man who had left you so close to the edge. But he was already starting for the stairs, and it seemed he was far more ready for the day ahead than you. Pulling his jacket on with a wicked smirk, he called out over his shoulder.

“You better hurry if you still want to get a change of clothes before work!” and that was the last you saw of him.

You almost considered turning up late, if only to fix the burning ache he had awoken within you before. But with a glance at the clock, you knew better. It was later than you had thought, days growing shorter as the cold began to settle in, and you barely had time to make it back to your place for a change of clothes without being late. 

No. He deserved this after the torturous false promises his lips had left against your skin hours earlier.

You couldn’t help but whip out your mobile once more, seeing the way his back had tensed at the first fairly simple text of ‘ _you look good enough to e a t._ ’

Your fingers traced over your phone, a mischievous grin planting itself firmly on your features as you began to type a followup text, unperturbed by the lack of reply from him.

_‘Look at you, your suit so tight, that tie just begging to be pulled tight… how I could use that to hold on as I ride you right here for all to see.’_

You could hear the startled choking from Ben from across the office, a clear indicator he had read your latest addition to the one sided conversation.

You drew your gaze up slowly, feeling his eyes on you as he took in the text with startling realisation. He looked confused, shocked, and above all utterly shaken. Well, that was a start. With a tauntingly slow lick of your lips, your fingers worked away at yet another message, gaze never leaving his as you threw him a quick smirk along with the text.

‘Or perhaps I could find my way under that desk of yours. Wrap my lips around that thick cock of yours. You could use me for your pleasure alone, no one would even need to know.’

He startled forwards at the sound of his phone chiming once more, awkward and stuttering in his movements as he almost dropped the device against his desk. With an acknowledging smile to the curious gazes of those around him, he finally had a chance to see the text. His tie was suddenly being loosened, almost automatically, and you could see the bob of his Adam’s apple as he read and reread your message.

‘ _On my knees, ready to take all you give me…’_ You continued, watching as his composure slipped, back arching forwards in desperation as he cradled his head in his free palm. If he were smart he’d ignore your texts, but the logical part of his mind always seemed to disappear when it came to you.

_‘You could use me, hold onto my hair as you come undone against my tongue…’_

Barnaby had disappeared a few minutes ago, but you knew Ben still wouldn’t dare do anything about your inappropriate messages when you were both surrounded by coworkers. In fact, if the way his mouth was still hanging open in shock told you anything, it was that he was still surprised _you_ were willing to do this much at work.

Your fingers darted across the phone’s keyboard once more, refusing to let him out of this little game of yours so easily. _‘Is that what you want? My warm, wet mouth-’_

“Having a bit of fun, are we?” the sound of John Barnaby’s amused voice rang out from above you, startling you into sending the message before you were done.

You were ready to defend yourself, to make some excuses for being on your phone, to assure him you weren’t doing what he thought, but the moment you saw the look of absolute hilarity in his eyes, your response seemed to falter on your lips.

“I have no idea what he did to deserve whatever punishment you seem to be handing out, but I assume he deserves it?” Barnaby asked in a low tone, just loud enough for you alone to hear before throwing a glance at his tortured Sergeant. The man was doubled over now, elbows propped up on his desk as he hung his head in his hands, looking utterly defeated.

You could tell from your seat how worked up he was from your actions, could practically feel the pulsating need he was trying so desperately to keep under control. With a wicked smirk, your eyes lit up as you finally returned your attention to your superior.

“Yes, sir,” you responded simply, meeting his knowing gaze with a look of mischief shining bright in your eyes.

A ring of laughter came from the older man as he simply shook his head in return. Standing upright as he watched his sergeant from afar. “In that case,” he seemed to hesitate, glancing between Ben and his watch before huffing out an amused laugh at the fact it was still only two o’clock, knowing full well your torture had a few good hours left before either of you would be able to depart. “Good luck.”


End file.
